Protegida
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ian não a deixaria ir embora. Ele cuidaria dela.


The Host pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

Algumas considerações importantes:  
Essa história se passa em uma cena perdida lá para o final do livro, antes da Peg acordar em outro corpo. Depois que escrevi essa história que descobri que a Meyer escreveu um capítulo extra exatamente sobre isso, capítulo esse que não está no livro, mas pode ser encontrado no site . Minha história não tem relação nenhuma com esse capítulo, segui uma linha um pouco diferente da Meyer, e partindo de uma narração mais centrada no Ian, e não na Melanie (e mais detalhada também, eu acho).

A one-shot tem o shipper Ian/Peg (O'Wanda), por que? Porque eles são lindos rs.

E por último, no filme o nome dela é Wanda, assim como nos EUA, mas no livro é Peregrina, então foi esse que utilizei na descrição da história.

Se chegou até aqui e não desistiu de ler a história, boa leitura :D

* * *

Os raios de sol entravam timidamente pelos buracos da caverna. Já estava amanhecendo o dia quando Ian acordou sentindo falta de algo. Ou melhor, alguém. Olhou para o lado alarmado, sua face se contraiu em desespero ao ver que Peg não estava mais ali com ele.

Associando o seu sumiço à conversa que tiveram anteriormente sobre ela querer sair do corpo de Melanie, o homem se levantou e mais que depressa se pôs a caminho da sala de Doc, já temendo o pior.

Ele andava rapidamente, atraindo os olhares das pessoas que iam se levantando e se arrumando para o novo dia de trabalho que se iniciaria. Ian ignorava os olhares curiosos, e nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de pedir desculpas quando esbarrava em alguém que estava em seu caminho.

Ele não poderia perder Peg. Não ela, ele não admitiria isso.

- Onde ela está? Onde está Peg? – Ele perguntou aos gritos assim que entrou na ala hospitalar, percorrendo os olhos por toda a extensão do local, agitado. Pôde ver Jared em pé ao lado de um catre onde continha um corpo... O corpo de Melanie. Jared falava ao pé do ouvido da mulher em tom de voz baixo, chamando-a, pedindo para que ela acordasse.

Ian chegara tarde demais.

A raiva o consumiu por inteiro enquanto seus olhos eram preenchidos por grossas lágrimas.

- Seu desgraçado, o que você fez com ela? – Gritou para Doc, se aproximando dele a passos firmes e com os punhos cerrados.

- Ian, calma... – Jared disse em um tom tranquilizador quando notou a presença do amigo no local, preocupado com a atitude dele.

- E você não fez nada para impedir não é? – Ian ao ouvir a voz de Jared, se virou para ele, que ainda estava ao lado do catre de Melanie, segurando uma de suas mãos. Imagem essa que só fez com que Ian aumentasse ainda mais sua raiva. – Você nunca se importou com ela! Ela se importava com você! Com todos vocês!

- Ian... A Peg está bem. – Dessa vez foi Kyle quem tomou a palavra, ele nem ao menos tinha notado a presença do irmão mais velho no recinto. Kyle estava do outro lado da sala, próximo a um criotanque (ao de Sunny, ele supôs) e ao corpo de Jodi que ainda permanecia inconsciente.

- O que? – Ian perguntou, confuso, embora dessa vez sem gritar, olhando para os recipientes onde as almas ficavam em hibernação.

- Ela está aqui. - Jared apontou para um criotanque mais afastado dos demais, posto de forma cuidadosa sobre uma mesa ao lado do catre onde Melanie se encontrava.

Isso pareceu acalmar um pouco o estado de espírito agitado de Ian. Ele relaxou os músculos, permitindo-se respirar mais aliviado.

Ian passou por Jared sem ao menos olhá-lo no rosto e pegou o criotanque com cuidado. Ele não sabia o que iria fazer agora, mas uma coisa era certa: Peg não iria para outro planeta, não iria permitir que ela se afastasse dele.

Alguns minutos se passaram, tempo no qual Jared chamava por Melanie, tal qual Kyle ainda insistia com Jodi.

- Ela está acordando. – Doc murmurou para Jared ao notar a respiração de Melanie se alterar. Logo ela abriria os olhos.

- Mel? Vamos Mel, acorde querida. Sou eu, Jared. – O moreno continuava a chamá-la, acariciando-lhe a face de leve.

Não demorou muito para a mulher abrir levemente seus olhos. E foi uma questão de segundos para ela finalmente processar o que estava acontecendo. O que tinha acontecido até aquele ponto.

- Onde ela está? – A voz de Melanie preencheu o ambiente, empurrando Jared de lado e se sentando, alarmada. Assim como Ian, ela parecia estar entrando em desespero, seus olhos banhados de preocupação.

- Mel... – Jared se limitou a murmurar, tentando abraçá-la, mas ela logo o repeliu.

- Onde ela está? O que vocês fizeram com ela? – A essa altura ela já gritava, beirando a histeria. Ninguém esperava essa reação de Melanie, muito menos Jared.

- Você precisa se acalmar... – Doc se aproximava dela, cauteloso. Porém o olhar que Mel lhe lançou o fez parar ali mesmo.

- Você! Você não a matou, não é? Eu sei do acordo de vocês! – Ela tentava agora se levantar, se desvencilhando as mãos de Jared que a mantinha sentada no catre.

- Mel! – Jared exclamou, buscando sua atenção, e finalmente conseguiu por alguns instantes. – Ela está bem. – Disse dessa vez de maneira mais calma e baixa, olhando-a fixamente.

- Ela está bem. – Doc também disse, dessa vez se aproximando ainda mais de Melanie. – Eu não cumpri o acordo de Peg.

Aquelas palavras fizeram-na se acalmar um pouco, embora ainda estivesse preocupada.

- Então onde ela está? - Mel percorreu os olhos pela sala, vendo Kyle a fitando ao lado de Jodi, ainda segurando um criotanque. Imediatamente ela soube que aquela não era Peg, era Sunny ainda.

Os olhos de Melanie se detiveram no homem de aparência familiar ao fundo da sala de Doc, sentado segurando outro criotanque de forma protetora. Peg.

- Ian... – Murmurou ela, lembrando-se do carinho que ele tinha com Peg e do quanto ele devia estar sofrendo com tudo aquilo. Ele provavelmente deveria odiá-la agora. Odiá-la por separá-lo de Peregrina dessa forma.

Ian tinha ouvido toda a confusão que Melanie fizera antes, mas não fez sinal de que se moveria dali. Ele abraçava o criotanque, sem se importar com nada mais. Ele somente queria Peg. O mundo poderia acabar, mas ele continuaria ali, com ela.

Ian ouviu passos se aproximando de si, mas permaneceu imóvel. Ao menos até aquela voz, a voz que antes pertencera a Peg, lhe chamar.

- Ian... – Ele se permitiu erguer a cabeça, fitando-a. O corpo era o mesmo, mas as diferenças na maneira de agir eram nítidas. Então aquela era Melanie. – Me desculpe... – Ela disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça para o criotanque.

Ian não sabia o que falar. Ele não estava com raiva dela. Sabia que Mel não tinha culpa de nada, a escolha havia sido de Peg, mesmo ela dizendo que Melanie também estava de acordo. Peg sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa, afinal.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Finalmente disse, sem olhá-la.

Melanie estava com a boca aberta pronta para lhe dizer algo, quando outra conversa pareceu atrair a atenção de ambos, inclusive de Jared que não saía do lado de sua amada.

- Não podemos mais mantê-la assim – Era Doc quem falava, com um pesar em sua voz. – Ela está cada vez mais fraca, é só uma questão de tempo até que... Sinto muito, Kyle.

Jodi ainda não havia acordado. E um corpo inerte, praticamente sem vida, sem os nutrientes necessários e energia para mantê-lo... Ia acabar por se decompor. E infelizmente esse sim era um processo rápido. O tempo de Jodi havia se acabado, ela não acordaria.

Melanie, Jared e Ian chegaram a essa conclusão logo apôs ouvirem Doc falar.

Kyle suspirou profundamente e ergueu o criotanque em suas mãos, olhando para o médico.

- Coloque-a de volta então. – Disse de forma decidida. Isso pegou todos de surpresa, mas ninguém se atreveu a contrariá-lo, muito menos Doc.

Ele assentiu e com cuidado virou o corpo de Jodi, abrindo aquele pequeno corte em sua nuca com todo cuidado e técnica que possuía, pegando a alma de Sunny e voltando com ela para dentro do pequeno corpo.

- Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil fica para o humano voltar... – Murmurou Melanie, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

- O que disse? – Jared quem perguntou, ela ergueu os olhos para ele, com uma expressão que parecia... Esperança? Ian achou que sim, embora ainda estivesse confuso.

- Era apenas uma teoria que Peg tinha, mas... – Ela se sentou ao lado de Ian, olhando o criotanque em suas mãos. – Mas provavelmente quando o parasita ocupa o hospedeiro durante uma estadia muito longa, se torna impossível de trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que a alma parasita já tenha saído. Eu não havia dado muita ideia para essa teoria dela, mas parece que é verdade.

- Então em alguns casos... O dono do corpo não é capaz de voltar mais?

- Sim. – Melanie concordou, sabendo que Jared estava seguindo sua linha de raciocínio. – Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil de salvar o corpo do hospedeiro. E Peg disse que não queria ser uma parasita, não queria fazer mais ninguém sofrer, como teoricamente ela acha que me fez... Mas e se... - Uma ideia já se formava em sua mente.

- E se encontrássemos um corpo de quem não conseguisse mais voltar, um corpo cuja alma passou tanto tempo dentro dele... Que o seu dono partiu? – Jared concluiu seus pensamentos.

Melanie esboçou um sorriso. Peg não iria escapar dela assim tão fácil, não mesmo. Ian ao seu lado a fitava com os olhos brilhando. Ele poderia ter a mulher que amava de volta, isso o fez criar expectativas e abraçar ainda mais o criotanque.

- Ela não ficaria com raiva, não é?

- A Peg? Por favor. – Mel riu. – Além do mais, eu compartilhei seus pensamentos o suficiente para saber que apesar de tudo ela queria ficar. Ela ama aqui. Só não é egoísta o suficiente para dizê-lo em voz alta.

- Bem, então acho que isso significa que faremos uma nova incursão. – Jared ergueu os braços, se alongando.

- Peg! – Melanie se contraiu em surpresa ao ouvir aquela voz jovem e familiar invadir o cômodo. Jamie.

Ela se virou, um pouco receosa com a reação que o irmão mais novo iria ter quando descobrisse.

- Jamie. – Ela o chamou, e ele logo veio em sua direção rapidamente, parando a sua frente. – Jamie, sou eu...

O garoto era esperto. Assim que se aproximou, notou que algo estava diferente. E ao vê-la falar assim, um sorriso enorme se espalhou por seu rosto.

- Mel? – Logo os dois se abraçaram emocionados. Jared sorria ao ver sua família reunida novamente. Ian esboçou um pequeno sorriso também, agora ao menos eles seriam felizes... E logo ele seria feliz com Peg, era só uma questão de tempo.

- Espera... Se você está aqui... Onde está a Peg? – Jamie perguntou ao se separar de Melanie, ela apontou para o criotanque no colo de Ian.

- Aqui. E logo estará conosco em outro corpo.

- Peg! – Jamie exclamou, se aproximando para tocar o criotanque.

- Nem pense nisso! – Ian disse, não estava com raiva, mas seu tom de voz deixava claro para não argumentar com ele.

Jamie fez um biquinho.

- Poxa Ian! Eu só queria tocar!

- Não, de jeito nenhum, ninguém toca nela. – Disse de maneira decidida, virando seu corpo e o criotanque para a parede, parecendo uma criança.

- Ah qual é! Eu também vou querer pegar ela! – Melanie disse, do lado de Jamie, mas não fez com que Ian mudasse de ideia, ele apenas murmurou um "ninguém!" de forma possessiva.

- É, acho melhor arrumarmos um corpo logo... – Jared ria abertamente ao ver a reação superprotetora de Ian.

Mel e Jamie acabaram rindo também junto com o mais velho.

- Vamos lá, vamos falar com o tio Jeb sobre essa incursão, não quero esperar muito mais. – Melanie disse, e logo explicou para Jamie o seu plano, já que o menino rapidamente a encheu de perguntas.

- Eu posso ir? Eu quero ajudar a escolher o novo corpo da Peg! – Mel e Jared concordaram, eles sabiam que Jamie não daria o braço a torcer, não ficaria nada satisfeito se fosse excluído dessa vez.

Sendo assim os três saíram da ala hospitalar a procura de Jeb. Porém antes mesmo de se afastarem muito, Mel disse que já voltava, alegando que se esquecera de fazer uma coisa. E ignorando o olhar curioso de Jared e Jamie, logo fez o caminho de volta para a sala de Doc.

Ao chegar lá, notou que somente o médico e Ian se encontravam no local. Provavelmente Sunny já havia despertado, e Kyle a levara dali.

Doc dormia serenamente em um catre próximo a entrada, ela passou por ele silenciosamente, se postando em frente a Ian.

- Você não vem?

- Onde? – Perguntou ele, aparentemente saindo de seus devaneios.

- Na incursão. Escolher um corpo para a Peg.

- Não me importo com isso, qualquer corpo está bom, contando que seja a Peg lá dentro. – Murmurou, acariciando o criotanque. – Sei que você vai escolher o melhor para ela, de qualquer forma. Não precisam de mim, ficarei aqui com a Peg.

Mel se surpreendeu com a resposta de Ian. É verdade que enquanto esteve presa com Peg em seu corpo, ela não gostava do homem, não suportava que Peg se aproximasse dele, muito menos o beijasse. Mas agora tudo mudara, tudo ficara completamente diferente.

Sua visão sobre Ian era de o mais profundo respeito. Agora ela via como ele verdadeiramente amava a alma Peregrina, não o seu corpo.

- Sabe... Peg tem muita sorte por ter conhecido você. – Ela finalmente disse depois de algum tempo em silêncio. – Agora eu vejo como você gosta dela, ela merece seu amor, Ian. Faça-a feliz.

Agora fora a vez de Ian olhá-la surpreso. Surpreso por ouvir essas palavras saindo de Melanie, de uma pessoa que mal conhecia, a única coisa que sabia dela era que ela não era sua grande fã, Peg mesmo havia o dito em uma das vezes em que se beijaram.

- Eu farei. Obrigado.

Mel assentiu, saindo quase saltitante do local.

E logo os dias se passaram rapidamente. Ian se recusava a se separar do criotanque, a não ser para atender suas necessidades básicas de ser humano. Mas mesmo quando ia se alimentar de alguma coisa, pedia para Doc trazer-lhe sua comida na sala do médico.

Por incrível que pareça, ele não se vira curioso com o corpo que trariam para Peg. Ian realmente não se importava. Suas palavras para Melanie foram sinceras, contando que seja sua Peg dentro do corpo, qualquer um serviria.

E então finalmente o dia chegou. O homem ouviu uma agitação fora da ala hospitalar, e logo ele soube do que se tratava. E não demorou muito para Jared entrar carregando um pequeno corpo em seus braços, sendo acompanhados por Melanie e Jamie, ambos de cada lado.

Ele depositou o pequeno corpo em um catre, e logo Doc começou a trabalhar. Eles haviam combinado que tirariam a alma do corpo e esperariam o ser humano acordar, caso não acordasse - o que Melanie suspeitaria que fosse acontecer - aí sim colocariam Peg.

Fariam aquilo de maneira certa. Do modo que Peregrina agiria.

Mel comentou que antes de confirmarem que aquele seria realmente o corpo que queriam, investigou para saber quantos anos a alma estava hospedada ali.

- Ela está aqui desde antes de Jodi, há uns sete anos. – Ian assentiu. Ele havia se levantado e estava ao lado do corpo, porém ainda segurando o criotanque em suas mãos.

- Ahn... Ian... – Jamie o chamou. – Será que agora eu posso...? – Fez menção de tocar no criotanque, mas Ian desviou rapidamente.

- Não mesmo! – Jamie pareceu emburrado, mas decidiu não discutir.

Ian fitou o corpo durante algum tempo. Era uma menina bonita, aparentava ser bem jovem e possuía traços bem angelicais. Mas Ian não sentia nada por ela, era apenas um corpo vazio, sem nada de especial. Ainda.

E como Melanie previra, a dona do corpo realmente não havia voltado depois de um longo tempo de espera. Sendo assim, os preparativos logo se deram início.

Doc virou o corpo, afastando os cabelos dourados da menina, e fazendo um pequeno corte onde a cicatriz era visível em sua nuca.

Pediu para Ian abrir o criotanque e retirar Peg de lá, para assim colocá-la em seu novo corpo. O homem com cuidado abriu e pegou a pequena alma em suas mãos. Era de um prateado vivo, intenso, e com várias antenas ao redor. Linda. Aquilo foi o que Ian pensou, olhando-a admirado. Aquela era sua Peregrina, a única capaz de despertar sentimentos tão intensos e até então desconhecidos nele.

Ian entregou a alma para Doc, que agora já possuindo certa habilidade para lidar com isso, colocou-a com cuidado dentro da pequena fenda feita no corpo humano.

E utilizando os remédios roubados dos Curandeiros, rapidamente tratou de fechar o ferimento, deixando somente a cicatriz rosada na pele alva da menina.

O trabalho estava feito. Ian ergueu os olhos, encontrando mais gente na sala do que lembrava que tinha antes. Uma grande plateia estava assistindo de perto o trabalho de Doc. Jeb também estava lá, assim como Kyle, Sunny e tantos outros.

Sua atenção se fixou em Melanie, que estava com os olhos marejados e sorrindo de maneira serena, olhando-o esperançosa. Ela amava Peg também, no final das contas. De uma maneira diferente da dele, mas amava, disso Ian não tinha dúvidas. Ele também se sentiu feliz por Peg estar em outro corpo no final das contas, o vínculo que as duas criaram era muito forte, Ian tinha certeza que agora elas seriam felizes, felizes por completo.

Não demorou muito para a respiração de Peg se alterar um pouco, e isso foi o suficiente para fazer sua atenção voltar a ela. Agora olhando para o corpo novamente, podia sentir a diferença. Podia senti-la ali dentro, tornando-o de alguma forma mais especial.

Ouvia Jamie dizendo que ela estava acordando, mas não se permitiu desviar o olhar de Peregrina.

Ian segurou a pequena mão dela com cuidado, e passou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, tal como Jared fizera antes com Melanie.

Ele dizia com carinho para ela acordar, chamando-a para a nova vida que a esperava. E depois de beijar-lhe levemente os lábios e as pálpebras, finalmente Peg abriu os olhos, se focando nos azuis intensos dos dele.

- Ian?

A felicidade lhe invadira por completo. Nada mais importava para ele naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era que agora poderia viver eternamente ao lado de Peg. Ao lado de quem ele mais amava naquele mundo.

* * *

Ainda não vi o filme, portanto até assistir (sábado - 6/04), acho que lotarei o Nyah de The Host só para me consolar e conter minha ansiedade =X

Se chegou até aqui e pretende até favoritar, tenha a educação de deixar um review contando o que achou. Se favoritar, de qualquer forma eu vou saber quem é você, não precisa ter medo.

Beijos.


End file.
